1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool combination for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycles comprise a rather compact bicycle frame which includes no rooms or spaces for storing repairing tools such that no special repairing tools are developed for bicycles. In order to repair bicycles, the users have to prepare a lot of screw drivers, wrenches. In addition, when the chain become loose, no tools are provided for disengaging the pivot shaft of the chain so as to tighten the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435 to Seals and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,439 to Seals disclose two types of multipurpose bicycle tool kits and each includes an elongated handle, a socket, a second end and two allen wrenches engagable with each other. However, the allen wrenches may not be stably secured to the handle and may be easily disengaged from the handle and will be easily lost. In addition, the handle includes a predetermined length and may not be lengthened for increasing the torque for the tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools for bicycles.